1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an absorbent composition and more particularly to an absorbent composition that can absorb and neutralize any type of liquid spill, as well as indicate whether the spill is acidic, basic or neutral by a change in color. The absorbent also treats vapors, particularly those spills that emit chlorine.
2. Description of Related Art
Most known spill absorbents can absorb many times its weight in water; however, contact with the product after absorption of acid or alkali spills are still hazardous and must be neutralized or disposed of according to pH. Prior techniques show that an acid/base color-indicating absorbent will give the user some indication of the possible hazards associated with the spill. In addition, absorbents that neutralize both acids and alkalis reduce the danger of making contact with the product after absorption and eliminate hazardous waste disposal.
One such product, “Ampho-Mag”™ is an amphoteric buffer comprised of sulfuric acid, magnesium oxide and/or magnesium hydroxide, and water, available from Premier Chemicals LLC located in King of Prussia Pa. This sorbent also claims to meet the need for a non-caking, neutralizing amphoteric buffer with good storage properties, as opposed to a magnesia/Epsom salt blend, such as the one sold under the tradename “pH 9” by Terra Environmental. However, the use of a buffer that contains metals can result in unanticipated reactions and many of these absorbents must be conditioned in order to provide complete neutralization. Therefore, there is still a need for an improved neutralizing absorbent.